Sweet Scents
by Reiko Tusami
Summary: HieiOC Hiei's training Yuri who doesn't seem to get swordsmanship,but he's so attracted to her scent.oneshot


Hey people this is a little one-shot that I thought of while I was at school drinking cappuccino.

Don't ask.

Anyways here it is!

* * *

**Sweet Scents**

Hiei sat inwardingly on a big boulder at Genkai's temple watching intensively at the young girl.

The sun was setting making the clearing an orangey red.

"KYA! KYA!" Yuri said between kicks. "KYA! KYA!"

Yuri had black straight-layered hair that was it a messy bun and chopsticks. She had brilliant green eyes that shined of strength and anxiety. Her canine teeth were slightly sharper than regular humans.

Wind blew momentarily blowing the scents of the surroundings.

Hiei inhaled deeply taking in a coffee cinnamon scent. (who thinks coffee and cinnamon smell good together?)

It was a sweet, tangible and unusual.

He looked over at Yuri.

He wondered about this girl ever since he met her, she was so strange and unusual…

… just like her scent.

It was coffee, cinnamon, butterscotch and caramel mixed together making a sweet scent… so very unusual. (I have a lip gloss like dat, dat I use for a play dat smells like that, so I put it in the fic.)

But he loved that scent.

He couldn't keep away from her.

It's like she had a magnet drawing him to her like he was her dog.

"Yuri stop." He said emotionless.

"Okay." She said bored.

He threw a katana at her; she caught it with one hand, almost instinctively.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" She asked. "Kill the trees."

"No, you're going to attack me."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it, onna."

"Okay."

She charged after him thrusting the katana forward where Hiei was.

Suddenly he disappeared.

"Hey that's not fair! Cheater!"

He reappeared behind her and tapped her on her shoulder; she whipped around, almost slicing him.

But as quick as he came he was gone.

"Aw, come on!" She whinnied.

The soft grind of a katana being draw came from her left and she whipped around, again, just blocking the steel of his katana. Which was really hard with the way she was holding it. Her blade was rather uncomfortably close to her neck.

She stumbled when Hiei disappeared again. Without a thought she began to run. It was always the same. Run, stop, block. Run, stop, block.

He finally stopped infront of her and sheathed his katana.

He disappeared _again._

Now he was behind her and his hands were over hers, which were gripping on the katana. Her adjusted her grip, making sure she knew exactly where each finger was.

A slight blush aroused her cheeks. She'd had never been this close to Hiei. She could smell his scent; it was like a freshly lit match and burnt ashes. It must be because he is a fire demon.

He put his nose into her hair but not that she could notice. And inhaled her unusual scent.

"Do not stray from this grip."

He then let her go teaching her a series of stances and the proper ways to move.

Swordsmanship was not easy.

Swordsmanship wasn't simply holding a sword blocking your opponent's move and swinging it hoping to hit the other opponent. You had to watch your opponent's movements relentlessly, judging every second, calculating, forcing strength into your arms and legs.

He finally stepped back. Yuri raised an eyebrow. (I luv doing dat!)

"You're gonna attack me again, aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He said taunting.

He disappeared _again. _(that's the third time or the fourth.) Yuri groaned and took up a stance. She turned around just blocking the blow. She blocked them again and again, each movement was more fluent and smooth as the last. She knew Hiei was holding back. He suddenly slammed her into a tree, knocking the breath out of her (that happened to me once when I was fighting this boy, it hurts a lot!).

"Fight back." He commanded.

"But-" She was (rudely) interrupted when he swiped the katana at her making her block. This time she had her katana clashing against his very close to his neck. She flipped the blade (trying) to attack again, but he blocked her once more. This continued for the longest flipping period that she ever had to live through.

"This has been-" He clashed at her sword again. "-the longest fucking training session-" he swiped at her again. "-of my fucking life." She said panting, he had finally stopped attacking her. It had been a really _really long_ time.

Hiei grinded his sword against her own, forcing the blades upwards and the stamina of such a more to draw them closer together.

"You're doing well onna." He answered swiftly turning his wrist he disarmed her. "for an amateur."

"Thanks Karyuudo." She smirked. He hated that name.

She stopped and rested against a tree. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her body. She wiped her forehead.

"Tired aren't we." He mocked.

"Shut up." She threw the sheathed sword at him and proceed to _try _and hit him.

He just stood up not moving, crossing his arms and quirked and eyebrow.

Her breath was ragged and short, she dropped on his chest breathing heavily, he rested his features and looked at her.

He finally put an arm around her waist and lifted her chin up with the other hand.

She looked up into his unmoving eyes. She finally noticed what colour they were, they weren't red they were more like a crimson, a deep crimson red.(I wish I had eyes like Hiei.)

So cool.

"Baka." She muttered before he closed his lips on hers.

Her eyes slightly widened as Hiei pushed her against the tree forcing her upwards slightly. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and Hiei took the invitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He broke the kiss and looked at her.

She looked so innocent, so cute, so beautiful.

She stared at him for a moment and tiptoed so she could reach his height. She hovered over his lips for a while then kissed him.

"Hey Hiei." She muttered as they parted.

"Hm."

"I'm gonna fall."

At that moment she fell obviously because of fatigue, He caught her instinctively and held her bridal style.

"Baka onna."

He made his way back to the temple taking in her scent as he walked silently in the dark night.

* * *

So whatcha think! I was bored so, yeah. 

Latas people!

Shadow Sword Slash, is out.


End file.
